Touchy Feely
by Whalefox
Summary: Another Haikyu request on Tumblr, this time for Ukai and Suga. This is pure smut and pure crack. I hope you guys get a kick out of it. If it's half as hilarious to you guys as it was to me writing it, you're in for a treat. SugaUkai. And no that is not a typo. 18 only.


**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda, you know I don't own it.**

 **A.N.: A request for UkaiSuga that I did what I wanted with. Extreme crack.**

 **Touchy Feely**

Ukai knew he should have said no when Sugawara told him he could give him a massage. He knew he should have said no when Sugawara told him to strip naked. He knew he should have said no when Sugawara started spreading the oil very liberally to both his front and backside. He definitely should have said no as the setter on his team rubbed oil on his genital region and his genitals as well. And he definitely should have said no when he was told to flip over and felt a finger slide into his hole.

"Sugawara! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

He grabbed the other's arm and pulled his finger out of his booty.

He glared at Suga, who housed a smirk and a very visible erection. He was about to say something until he felt Suga slip his finger from his other arm into his rectum.

Ukai cringed as Suga hit his spot.

"Sug-AHHHHHHH!"

Suga had slipped in another finger while his coach tried yelling at him again. He was quite happy as the shock of the second finger stretching the other's hole, forced the coach to let go of Suga's arm, allowing him to grasp the other's large balls.

Ukai groaned as the setter finger fucked him and yanked on his balls, causing him immense pleasure.

"Suga, sto-ooooooaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

He was lost in pleasure as Suga took his juicy dick into his mouth in one go. Even more so when Suga looked him in the eye. Between his dark pleasure zone, his fun orbs and his Ukai Jr. being played with, he couldn't help himself. He erupted into Suga, who let the coaches jizz drip out of his mout and onto his coach's dark forest of hair.

Suga pulled up and grabbed his coach's pubes with both hands and yanked, causing the coach pain and pleasure as the silver-haired male coated his hands in a mixture of the coach's splooge and pubic hair and liberally rubbing it onto his cock.

"Hope your ready, coach."

Suga stuck a finger from both hands into his coach's fuzzy peach pink hole and spat into it and spread them apart as he slid his cock into the male whose carpets and drapes did not match in the best way.

Ukai couldn't help but grow at the intrusion. It felt so good, but why?

Suga smiled as he saw his coach grow at just the entrance of his cock. Just wait until he hit his spot.

"You like this, then just wait."

He reached into his coach's thick treasure trail with one hand and pulled while leaning over and grabbing the coach's thick neck. He managed to slam into the coach's sweet-spot at the same time he squeezed the coach's neck.

Ukai screamed as he felt his male pleasure target struck by Suga's sweet manmeat. He was quickly silenced as Suga spat into his mouth and yanked even harder on his happy trail.

"Shut up whore!"

Ukai was shocked. Never in his life did he think Suga would say something like that…then again he never thought he would be being screwed like a prostitute by Suga either.

Suga continued pounding into the coach for awhile before letting go of the coach's neck and treasure trail to grab underneath his armpits and yanked on his pit hairs to bring him upright.

Suga kept banging his coach as tears from having his armpit hairs pulled filled Ukai's eyes.

"Suga, I'm gonna cum."

Suga pulled hard, ripping out the hairs that was holding Ukai up, causing Ukai to both fall down onto the massage table and cum over himself and the room.

Suga felt the contractions around his sausage and couldn't contain himself. He pulled out and pointed it at the other's cock and hole and came hard.

Once Suga was done emptying himself, he gathered up all the cum from the other male's pubic region, quite violently, ripping out a hair and there in the process, and slathered it onto two fingers and slid it into Ukai's hole as hard as he could. Once he stopped feeling Ukai twitch at his touch, he quickly ripped his fingers out of his coach's ass and walked over to his face and smiled.

"I hope you enjoyed your full-body massage coach. Feel free to get another one whenever you like."


End file.
